Neighbors
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: BASICALLY JUST PORN. MASTURBATION IN FACT! LESBIAN... OR FEMALE MASTURBATION WICH EVER YOU LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! LIKE HOW COULD YOU MISS THIS! IT'S ALSO GENDERBENT YUGI AND YAMI! I AM VERY SORRY FOR THIS! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANYTHING THAT IT IN CAP LOCKS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also, the cover is Longview by Green was the last song I listened to.
1. Yami

Author's Notes: LOOK WHO'S NOT DEAD YET! Hey, guys. I hope all you wonderful people are doing good. To start this off I want to apologize. I mainly want to apologize for what you are about to read. I have no idea where this came from, but I hope you like it. Also, I want to apologize for leaving you guys like I did.

I'm going to explain my plans for the future of this account, and how I've been to those who are interested. So enjoy, and I'll see y'all at the bottom.

Warning: ** _BASICALLY JUST PORN. MASTURBATION IN FACT! LESBIAN... OR FEMALE MASTURBATION WICH EVER YOU LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! LIKE HOW COULD YOU MISS THIS!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything from it.

* * *

Neighbors: Yami

Yami sighed as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Getting out of the shower will always be the hardest thing that you have to do, but it has to be done. So after a moment of just standing there trying to let her body get used to the change, she moved off the shower mat and over to the sink to put lotion on. It was a mixture of the steam from the shower, and how proud she was of her body did she feel horny as she rubbed lotion on her body. Yami had joined a Pilates class at the college that she went to (mainly to check out the hot women) and she really has been getting into shape. It wasn't like she was ashamed of her old body or anything, but she just wanted a change. It really toned and firmed her ass, and made her tits pointy and perky. Now just looking at herself she not only felt turned on but proud of what she's become.

Yami just couldn't help her lotion covered hand from sneaking up her towel to rub at her pussy a bit to help the aching feeling. She had her eyes closed and for a moment she forgot that she had opened the window before she got in the shower (to let the steam out) until a small breeze blew in. Yami sighed as she removed her hand. After a glance out the window, she happened to see her neighbor sunbathing. Yami's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the most beautiful women that she had ever seen. She looked no older 20 (or a year or 2 younger than Yami herself) laying out on a lawn chair enjoying the cool spring weather. She had on a tiny black bikini that barely covered her non-appropriate parts, and from Yami could see she had her hair up in a ponytail. Yami just couldn't help it as she snuck a hand back under the towel to rub at herself some more. It was just the way that the blond bangs fell onto her childlike face, or maybe it was the way her pale skin just seemed to glow. In all reality, it probably was just because she was horny.

Then it clicked. Her grandfather had told her that his neighbor had a friend staying over and that she happened to be a personal had thought that she could continue her exercises with her while she's there here. He thought she might want to either continue her exercise or get advice while they're both here. It was a random thought to have, but it explained how she can be so fit and toned.

Yami stood there just pulling at her clit and basically eye fucking this wasn't until a few seconds later that an idea popped into her head. A devilish smirk found its way onto her lips and she walked out of the bathroom. She didn't want to just stand there like a creep and masturbate, no she wanted to give her neighbor a show that she would never forget.

Even though it grossed Yami out a little she grabbed the skirt that she was wearing yesterday. It was a super short black lace skirt that badly covered her ass. She then grabbed a black lace thong and a black tank top with nothing under. After getting dressed Yami couldn't help but moan when she took a step. The thong was hitting right on her clit. After taking a moment to calm down some Yami walked out of the room, and outside to do some 'yard work'.

When Yami walked out back through the patio door, she had never been happier that her grandfather had a chain link fence. There was also the fact that he was a huge pervert for his age, but it turned out good in the end. In fact, it gave her the perfect unblocked view of her neighbor, and likewise. The sun was also at the right angle that the goddess next door had her lawn chair pointing toward her, which she already knew from the bathroom.

Yami smirked a little to herself. She couldn't help how wet she got just from thinking about exposing herself to her. It took everything that Yami had in her not to moan at the thought, and the wet spot between her legs grew.

Now her grandfather was an odd man. He liked to garden at his age, said it kept him young, but it was really a way to get women to the come over. Old people like other old people that garden apparently.

After a moment Yami spotted the bucket that he kept his gardening tools in, and went to go and dig the weeds out of what looked like Petunias...? She pretended not to notice her neighbor as she pulled her sunglasses off the top of her head and put them on. After a few seconds of digging and idea popped into her head. So she walked over and turned the sprinkler on and climbs back into the flower bed.

Yami knew that her ass and pussy were on full display, and normally she would care but not right now. Wanting to give her a better show she started to wiggle her ass from side to side while humming Green day's American Idiot.

After a few minutes, Yami glanced over at her and noticed that she had pulled her sunglasses down and was watching her. Yami smirked as she turned back around once she noticed that she had crossed her legs tightly, and in that moment Yami knew 2 things. 1) her neighbor was as horny as she was. 2) she really wanted to go down to her neighbor.

By now Yami could feel how wet she was, and she didn't even care that it was starting to drop down her thigh. In fact, it made her more horny and desperate to just rub herself, but she couldn't stop now. Yami stood up and cracked her back. It's been too long, and even if she's pretending, it's still a lot on her back. Not even thinking she pulled her thong up more to one side so that she could show her off more of her swollen lips.

After giving her back a nice cracking she bent over again. A small wind blew, and it felt so good that Yami clenched her pussy in excitement, and wiggle her ass more. Whether it was for herself or her neighbors, Yami didn't know, but she did know that the wiggle felt amazing.

Out of the silence of the early afternoon, Yami heard a little moan from the goddess next door. Yami smirked. She was hooked, and now it was time to reel her in.

Yami glanced down at her tank top, and she could see her hard nipples sticking out of the thin fabric like pebbles. Secretly bringing a hand up she flicked her one nipple a few times just to get something to hold her off until the end. It was then that Yami decided to go a little farther with her show.

She 'accidentally' let her nipple slip out before she turned around. She then walked over to the sprinkler pretending that she didn't know that her nipple was hanging out. She then acted like she was hot (which she was) and cupped a hand under the sprinkler and slashed it in her face. She made sure to 'accidentally' get some on her top. Now you could really see through the fabrics, and it left nothing to the imagination. Yami then walked around the yard as if looking for more weeds, and when she passed the reflective surface of the patio doors she couldn't help but stare. She had a nice pair of her tits, and it was so fucking hot.

Between this hot ass woman checking her out, and her own reflection Yami just could take it anymore. She let one of her hand snakes down her body and run across her pussy a couple of time pretending that she forgot about the other.

Yami heard a gasp from her audience, and Yami dared to peek sideways at her. To Yami's wonderful surprise there was her neighbor on her back with her hand down the bottom of her bathing suit. She was laying on her back with her legs spread wide, and from what Yami could tell she was fingering herself.

Yami openly admired her reflection in the glass as she grazed her hand's song her side and her tits. She then flicked each of her hard nipples with her thumbs. Without even thinking she snaked a hand down to her clit and flicked it. The simple action sent a shock wave through her body. When Yami turned around she saw that the beautiful neighbor was gone. It shouldn't have hurt, but it did. It actually really stung, but Yami was still horny. Not thinking much of it, Yami walked over to the sprinkler and soaked herself under them. She made it no secret as she rubbed her tits and pussy.

A soft sexy moan could be heard coming from her neighbor's (bedroom?) window. Yami risked a peek up at the window and there she was on the edge of the window. She thought that she was hiding, but you tell she was there mainly by the angle. To make it even better Yami could see here moving rhythmically back and forth. Yami's eyes grew wide watching her full out masturbate. She was watching Yami. Oh, Yami wanted so badly for her to sit in her face so that she could suck and tickle her clit.

The fact that her moans were getting louder snapped Yami out of her daydream. It was amazing to watch her body move faster, and her moans get higher and higher as she worked on her pussy.

Yami couldn't help the whine that she let out. Her own pass desperately needed some intense rubbing, and she was just about horny enough to do it right fucking there.

Just then Yami heard the neighbor's garage door open meaning that someone was home. To make it worse they were good friends with her grandfather. They normally came over and played poker, and Yami really didn't want them to see her like this. Not only would they tell her grandfather, but she would be so embarrassed that she wouldn't dream of leaving her room. Like never. Drop out of college, and live in her room ever.

Thinking quick Yami ran back inside and up to her room. The moment that the door closed Yami started stripping. She didn't care to go slow or teasing because she had been doing it for so long.

Once fully undressed Yami practically jumped into her bed and spread her legs. There was no time in between her getting on her bed and her hand going down to her soaked pussy. It was messy and fast, but oh so good. It was the relief that she needed, but not what she fully wanted.

The one thing that would have made this ten times better would be that beautiful woman next door. Just feeling her mouth all over her, just turned Yami on more. Then before she was ready she came hard and fast all over her hand and bed. With a sigh, Yami leaned back on her bed, and even when she heard the front door open she didn't move.

All she could think about was the woman next door, and even when she glanced at the window she couldn't get the thought out of her head.

Yami smirked as she started to clean up.

"I'll have to take some 'private' lessons from her before I leave"

* * *

Hey, guys. I really hope you liked it, and I'm sorry for the content and the bad writing. This is actually the first thing that I've written since I stopped. I even went and did the second part, and I might add more. Please let me know what you thought whether good or bad.

Now the account. I don't know if I'll ever come fully back to it or not. I don't want to delete this because I want to keep this here for if I do want to come back. Also, I've started going through and editing some of my older stories. I either didn't like the way it was written, or it went way off track, or something just didn't fit. At the moment I've been doing The Secret because it's so small, and there wasn't much done to it. It was also one of the ones that went far off track.

Now me, and how I've been. To those who have stuck around since the beginning know that I've been in some pretty bad spots. I would self-harm, and I've also had really low self-esteem. It was so bad that I would never look in the mirror because I didn't like that person. I would leave the sink mirror opened whenever I went in there. Now I can look in the mirror and like who I see. I'm proud of myself because I am myself. In all truth, this is the happiest I've ever been, and ya it took dying my hair and piercing to get there, but I am. Also, I haven't self-harmed in about 2 and a half months, and when i did it was because of a stupid thing that happened at school.

What I'm trying to say is it's been hard to write. Like I've always written sad things, and writing became and escape. Now I don't need that because I am truly happy. I know with Black Heart was when I was at my darkest. On all reality, the opening of Black Heart was a suicide note that I had written. Somewhere down the line, it got turned into a story, and I'm proud of that.

Now, this is goodbye for a little bit. I might add more into this as a way to get back into writing. I know it's basically porn, but at least it's something.

Well, I'll see ya guys around. Love ya!


	2. Yugi

Author's Notes:

Warning: BASICALLY JUST PORN. MASTURBATION IN FACT! LESBIAN... OR FEMALE MASTURBATION WICH EVER YOU LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! LIKE HOW COULD YOU MISS THIS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything from it.

Neighbors: Yugi

Yugi sighed as she walked out the door, and into the backyard. It was nice out, and she was supposed to be leaving soon ' so why not '.

Yugi smiled to herself as she looked around her friend's backyard. She's been here for a while (a week or two), but it's been rainy and she's been busy. It's fun and annoying to be a personal trainer, and to make it worse it was only a side job. She was really going to school for glass science, so she was only here for a few more weeks before a break was over. After break she had to go back to college in London, so she really wanted to get somewhat of a tan. When you live over there it always rains, and the people are really pale. She's no exception.

With a smile on her face, Yugi put her hair u as best as she could into a pony take. It was hard with dreadlocks because of how you had to grab everything, and getting the rubber band around was a pain in the ass. After getting her hair up she walked over to Joey's lawn chair and layer down. She already put sunscreen on, so when she put her sunglasses on she was good to go.

It was a few minutes later when she heard the next door neighbors patio door open, she let out a small sigh. It was always odd to sun tan when there was someone else there. Also she knew that a rather old perverted man lived there became Joey told her to be careful if she went outside. Apparently, the old man was in his 80's and he was like a horny teenager. So being sneaky Yugi lowered her sunglasses to look over, and she pretty much choked.

She remembers talking to the old man, and him mentioning that his granddaughter was staying over. He also mentioned that they were about the same age, but he didn't mention that she was hot. Now Yugi's always been into the girl. In fact, her and Joey have experimented with each other when they were young, and even now. In all reality they have been going at it like rabbits because Joey's boyfriend is this big CEO, so he's never around. He really didn't mind that they do anything, mainly because Yugi's a friend.

Yugi thought she was being sneaky as she checked the girl out. She had long black hair with red tips, and blond bangs that hung down in her face (like Yugi's own). Her face was angular with a perfect hourglass body. In fact, it looked like she did some type of exercise, yet even with all this, the thing that really caught Yugi's attention was the eyes. She only had a quick glance of them, but they were blood red and angled. If Yugi didn't know any better she would have to say that she was Egyptian. It had to the freakishly dark tan-

Yugi trains of thought just literally stopped as she watched her slightly pull her panties up so that her ass and pussy were on full display. Then when she wiggled her ass, Yugi immediately felt herself get so wet. In hopes of hiding (helping) she crossed her legs and was squeezing them really tight. Yugi couldn't help it. She really wanted her neighbor to go down on her. Just imagining the feeling and picturing it all wasn't helping.

Just watching and knowing that her neighbors were giving her a show started to become too much for her. Not really giving it a second thought Yugi stuck her hand down the bottom of her bathing suit and began to rub. A mixture of the wet sticky mess that was pulled there and the show was enough to make a small moan escape her lips. She didn't care how desperate or wrong she looked. It felt too good to care at the moment.

Trying to keep her cool Yugi continued to watch, and act like she wasn't rubbing herself. It wasn't much, but it was still enough to keep it hidden. Then when her neighbor let one of her nipples slip (accidentally?) and walked over to the sprinkler Yugi began to come undone. The small thread that was holding her self-restraint together came undone when she splashed water on herself. It got all over her top and made the fabric see through. It left nothing to the imagination.

Yugi couldn't help it anymore.

Yugi wasn't really paying all that much attention at that moment as she moved so that her legs were spread wide as 2 fingers went inside her. It didn't help that her neighbor started to touch herself. Watching her run her hands down her body, and rub her own pussy was enough for Yugi. With a gasp, Yugi came onto her hand, but she kept going. She didn't want this to end.

When her neighbor wasn't looking Yugi jumped up and ran inside, and up to her room. With a quick urgency, she stripped down and grabbed her vibrator. After a moment of hesitation, she ran over to the window sill and sat on the edge. She was trying to hide his herself, but still, have a good view of the end of the show.

Just watching her neighbor opening admire her reflection in the glass and grazed her hands along her side to get tits and flick her nipples made Yugi do the same. All that Yugi could do was imagine that she was doing it to her. That her neighbor was the one that was touching her.

Yugi closed her eyes and just gave into the feeling. She even let a little moan escape her lips, but she didn't think anything of it. She was just moving back and forth as she fucked herself with her vibrated.

As Yugi began to move faster and fuck herself harder the moans got louder. She will never admit it but she's a screamer. Then when she came nice and hard she literally fell off the window sill, and standing there at the doorway was Joey. Joey made it no secret that she was turned on as she rubbed herself through her shorts.

Yugi smirked from her upside down position, and licked her lips. " want some help with that?"

Joey chuckled as she walked into the room, and went down to her level. Their faces were just inches apart. It was a moment before Joey spoke. " why don't I clean you up, and you can repay me?" Then their lips met in a fiery and kiss.

When they pulled apart Yugi smirked. " I would love you too, and I think this would be a great angle."


End file.
